


Bury Me In You

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, mild cum play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Newt can't resist the image of Percival lying sated on their bed, hole loose and leaking.





	Bury Me In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ContainThisOrItWillGetGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContainThisOrItWillGetGay/gifts).



The light spilled from the room behind Newt as he stopped in the doorway and admired Percival. His partner was sprawled on the bed on his stomach, one leg hitched up and an arm under the pillow his head rested on. It was an irresistible image and Newt left the light on as he sauntered closer. On the bed Percival stirred, sated and dozing happily. Sinking down next to him, Newt put the warm damp washcloth over his shoulder as he used both hands to gently grip the pert globes of Percival’s cheeks. Under him Percival hummed a little, still half asleep but he ground his hips into the bed in appreciation. There was something delightful about feeling the firmness of muscle under his hands, the way his fingers left little dents behind when Newt really gripped and the way there was just the lightest of bouncing jiggle when pushed the right way.

Thumbs dug into his cheeks and pulled them apart just enough for Newt to admire the way his seed glistened as it trickled from Percival’s still loose hole. It was why he’d brought the washcloth over in the first place but as he sat and watched Percival’s hole open under his caress in almost an invitation he had a different idea. Cloth laid over Percival’s back, Newt let his fingers trail down and over his hole and through the mess. It took minimal pressure to slip two cum coated fingers into Percival who shifted again, a little displeased at being filled again so soon, sensitive and tender still. Newt put his free hand on the small of his back and gently soothed him. Quickly Percival stilled under him and let out a content little sigh as Newt pushed his fingers in further until he could rub over the bundle of nerves that had his hips pushing down again.

Satisfied that Percival was happy with how things were going Newt began to gently move more. He spread is fingers, rubbed his thumb over the taut rim where cum steadily leaked over Percival’s balls and further down onto the bedsheets. It was a mesmerising sight, made all the more captivating by the low light from behind them. Still using two fingers Newt pulled them out slowly and watched the way Percival’s hole moved with his fingers, rim stretching slightly over his knuckles. Pushing them back in was just as wonderful to watch, the slight resistance before muscles gave in and his wet digits sank as deep as possible. He toyed with Percival for a little while, circled his fingers while pushed against his prostate, relishing the little whimpers it drew from his lover. Scissoring his digits as he pulled them out made Percival let out a breathless little “oh” which Newt rewarded with a light kiss to his shoulder blade.

It was only when Percival drew his knees under him and pushed back to take Newt deeper that he was rewarded with a third finger. The extra digit was slowly worked in with little resistance as more cum oozed out from around them. Newt tried to scoop up as much as possible but some still dripped onto the sheets. It seemed like such a waste and Percival seemed content but not lost in bliss with three fingers. A thought entered Newt’s mind and he smiled to himself. He crooked his fingers and pulled as much cum out as he withdrew from Percival’s body. For a moment he admired the dribble along with the way Percival’s hole tried to keep hold of onto nothing before slowly closing up into a delicate furl again.

Newt wasted no time, he held onto Percival’s hips and licked broadly up along the trail of cum that dripped down his ball. Under him Percival drew in a shuddering breath and tried to pull away from the sensation but firm hands kept him in place. Again and again Newt lapped against his hole, his breath came in warm puffs which teased Percival. Once deemed as clean as possible Newt sat back and watched as a little more cum pearled at Percival’s entrance. The muscles were pliant under his tongue, letting him lick not just over but in as well. Newt let his lips form a circle around Percival’s hole and he sucked gently before flicking his tongue over the furl. In response Percival tried to buck away from him again, keening in his throat at the sensation. However Newt was unrelenting, he licked and sucked in no discernible pattern while his hands gripped firmly at twitching hips.

There was something beautiful about leaning back and watching Percival. His head was resting on his arms, panting as he ground against the air and his cock was soft despite the pleasure which was evident in the way he dripped down his thighs and onto the bed. The sight made Newt purr low in his throat, his fingers traced the wetness of spit along Percival’s cheeks and down his balls. It elicited a soft whine from the man and his hips pushed back in an invitation for more. Newt couldn’t resist such an offer and gleefully licked a strip up again before settling into a steady rhythm. His tongue met no resistance as he pushed in, fingers pulling cheek apart so he could get deeper. The moan that broke free from Percival’s throat urged him on. He flicked his tongue against the soft muscles, a hand slid from sweaty hip to cradle Percival’s cock.

The breaths Percival drew became shorter, sharper pants and the muscles under Newt’s lips quivered as they tried to tense up from their slackened state. For another moment Newt pulled back, his hand kept up a steady caress of Percival’s leaking cock. He watched as Percival’s hole stayed open and wet as it gave little twitches but couldn’t quite close. It wouldn’t take much for Newt to push him over the brink, his hand was a wet mess and Percival was breathing hard. With one goal in mind Newt nipped at Percival’s cheek playfully before he began to fuck Percival with his tongue again.

It was impossible to miss the build up to Percival’s climax, the small thrusts, the moans and the way his hole clenched over and over again made Newt very aware of it. He continued to lick into Percival as the man pushed back into him. The moans stopped, it felt like Percival had frozen in place, breath held as he couldn’t bear the pleasure any more. Time rushed back into motion not a few seconds later and Percival shuddered, his cock spurted weakly into Newt’s palm while his hole twitched in time with it.

Pleased with himself, Newt sat back on his heels, his clean hand rubbed Percival’s back while the other gently circled his hole, dipping in momentarily just to get a hitched breath or gasp when a single finger brushed against his prostate. Once even that became too much Newt grabbed the forgotten cloth and spelled it warm again before he began to wipe Percival clean. The sheets would need to be changed but for the night a strong cleaning spell was going to have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Things get weird over on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
